Hangovers and Revelations
by AmyArachne
Summary: Draco and Harry wake up together after a night of partying. What will be revealed? Will secrets be revealed? Will cliches and an excess of smut be used? Perhaps. But who doesn't love a good old excuse for smut. Will be updated soon.


**Someone had done a dance on his head. While wearing lead shoes. The sun itself was beaming in his bedroom and his bones were made of cement. The first thing Harry registered after the blinding pain of the hangover was the warm body pressed against his. His eyes cracked open and fumbled for his side table where he kept a hangover potion the Twins had given him in 'case of an emergency'. But there was no side table, these weren't his sheets and when he had adjusted enough to fully regard his surroundings, he realized this was not his bedroom. The heavy presence of Slytherin silver and green was unmistakable. Had he been kidnapped? He checked his wrists and bent his knees, nope, he wasn't tied up. This paranoid self inspection brought on yet another revelation; he wasn't wearing much, a pair of muggle boxers and a tight fitting t-shirt. Shit. Then he realized that the warm body that had been cuddling next to him was gone. Looking around he saw a thin and pale torso sitting on the bed to his right, the blond hair that brushed the shoulders was unmistakable, even from the back. **

**Nonono, oh fuck no. **

**"Morning Potter, sleep well?"**

**"Malfoy. What. The. Bloody. Hell." **

**"I was hoping you could tell me. And could you please explain why you're in my bed and reeking of fire whiskey."**

**Harry was baffled and slightly miffed. **

**Taking a deep breath he did not respond but simply began to search for to rest of his clothes. **

**When he thought of a question that was pertinent and neither sarcastic or rhetorical he felt it was safe enough to ask it. **

**"How long have you been awake?"**

**"Just long enough to watch you fumble like a blind idiot and realize where you are."**

**Harry put his head in his hands, frustrated but attempting to remain calm. He had to figure out what happened, keeping one suspicious eye on Malfoy he continued to search for his missing robes. His vigilance rewarded him with three interesting bits of information, firstly was that Draco was much more attractive when his hair wasn't gelled tightly back, second was that there was only one bed in this room. So the rumors were true, Slytherin's had their own rooms. The third fact was most shocking; Draco seemed to flinch when he stood, almost as if his hips were sore. Or his ass. Not that it was a bad ass, it was actually pretty, then the dots connected in his mind. **

**No, no fucking way, no way in Merlin's bloody trousers. **

**"Malfoy! What... Did we? What did we, why are you.. What exactly did we do last night?"**

**"Shut the fuck up Potter, we are not discussing this."**

**Harry wisely stayed quiet until he was fully dressed, the Slytherin however stayed in only a loose pair of trousers. **

**"What do you remember from last night?"**

**Draco glared. **

**"At least answer me this." **

**The blond boy slumped back on to the bed. **

**"Not much, I remember some of the party and drinking a lot, then fighting with you and then" Pale cheeks blushed pink. "Then some stuff we did in bed." The last part was muttered and barely heard. **

**Harry turned pink as well and started towards the door. **

**The handle turned easily but the door didn't budge. Perhaps it was a Slytherin lock. **

**"Alohamora."**

**"Draco."**

**"What is it now Harry?"**

**"What did you call me?"**

**Draco said nothing for a second and then said in a voice higher and faster than normal. **

**"Weren't you leaving?" **

**Harry sighed. **

**"I would be but the door is locked."**

**Draco strode over and shoved Harry out of the way. He pulled and pushed the door, then chanted some spells while making some complicated movements with his wand. Nothing moved the door. **

**Harry slid down the wall behind him. He wasn't locked in here, someone would come save him, Hermione or another Slytherin. Hell, even Ron or McGonagall would do. **

**"I don't recall anything."**

**"What was that?" Draco looked over, irritated but reluctantly curious. **

**"I don't remember anything from that night."**

**The blond haired boy glanced around nervously, he moved slowly to his trunk at the end of his bed. Opening it he removed a small vial filled with a light pink liquid. **

**"This is a hangover potion, it's different from regular ones, and it helps you recover memories. I took one earlier this morning."**

**Harry blinked at Draco. **

**Oh. Oh shit.**

**Will be updated soon, this is all the plot you're getting, but I'm sure you don't mind. ;)**


End file.
